


Pining

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: Seamus pines over Dean, everything goes downhill when he tries to tell Dean he likes him.





	Pining

Dean loved art, he loved looking at art, he loved making art, this was common knowledge if you knew Dean. Seamus knew all about Dean's art of course, he'd be a horrible best friend if he didn't. Although he didn't particularly love art, Dean's drawings and paintings and everything Dean touched with those magic hands, it was so beautiful in Seamus' eyes. It wasn't only Dean's art that he loved, he loved Dean himself too. Dean was kind and he helped Seamus through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor room, and when Seamus made something explode he smiled and helped him patiently when other people would get frustrated that he fucked up again. Seamus really felt lucky to have such an amazing friend, he often wondered wherefore he deserved Dean's friendship, but he quickly stopped thinking about that.

It seemed like Dean was oblivious to Seamus' feelings, but it wasn't like Seamus ever did something to or for Dean that crossed the line of friendship, so how should Dean know?

Dean couldn't know by the way Seamus looked at him in admiration. Or by the way Seamus quietly stared at how beautiful Dean's eyes almost seemed to shine and the corners of his eyes crinkled when Dean laughed, it was even better when he was the one to make him laugh. Dean couldn't know that Seamus' whole face lit up when he was near.

But how do you tell your best friend you like him more than just friends should, especially when Dean seemed to like girls. He talked about how pretty her hair is and how her eyes were so full of expression. And then he'd ask: "Is there anyone you like, Seamus?" And that would be the perfect moment to say he liked Dean, but he didn't. "Nah, not really." He'd say instead.

But today everything would change, he'll tell Dean he loved him. And if Dean didn't feel the same way about him they could still be friends and Seamus would go back to silently admiring. He'd probably get over it in time, that's how crushes work.

There Dean was, just sitting there, not realizing what he did to Seamus. He pulled his clothes straight to look presentable, cause Dean always seemed to wear his clothes neat, and walked towards him excitedly.

"Hey Dean, what are you doing?" Dean looked up and smiled when he saw Seamus approaching him.

Seamus sat next to him and he showed him his sketchbook so Seamus could look at it. "Just drawing a bit." He looked at Seamus who went through his sketches with almost something akin to awe on his face. "Shouldn't you be studying?" He teased when Seamus was done going through his sketches.

"Probably yeah, I mean I was studying, but I got bored." It was only half a lie, he was sitting with his books in front of him trying to collect enough courage to go talk to Dean.

"I could help you, if you want." Dean was smart and always kind and helpful, another thing Seamus loved about him.

"Maybe later. I wanted to talk about something with you. But like I don't want it ruin our friendship or like make you feel uncomfortable or like.."

Dean cut him off. "You can just tell me, nothing can ruin our friendship, there is no need to panic." He gave Seamus a reassuring smile.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, here goes" He looked Dean in eyes. "Uhm I uh I love you." A few seconds passed in silence as neither of them moved and Dean's face betrayed nothing as they stared at each other. "...-R drawings, I love your drawings." Seamus panicked. "Yeah I really love your drawings and I was uh like, you know, wondering if you could teach me sometime." Everything went downhill, and he looked away from Dean, he was probably as red as a tomato cause he felt his face heat up.

Dean laughed shortly seeming oblivious to what Seamus first said. "That's what you were afraid to tell me? The way you were nervous I thought you were gonna tell me you're a serial killer or something" He put his hand on Seamus' shoulder and squeezed him lightly . "Of course I could try to teach you how to draw, but it's mostly just practicing and there are many different drawing styles, mine might not be the best for you. But I can teach you the basics."

Dean was talking very excited about it and Seamus didn't have the heart to actually tell Dean he didn't want to learn how to draw, that he only liked Dean's drawings and that he liked Dean. It was too late for that now, he ruined it in his panic when Dean didn't respond immediately and then started rambling to make it sound less awkward.

"Thanks." He forced himself to smile, at least he gets to spend even more time with Dean.

~

Days passed in which Dean first tried to teach Seamus how to draw correct human anatomy, and Seamus tried to remember it all and do well, he really did, but everything went wrong all the time. Drawing began to frustrate him very quickly, every time he put his pencil to a paper a scribble a four year old could draw came out.

He wanted to tell Dean that he didn't want to draw anymore after a few weeks of tearing paper apart and getting angry that the pencil didn't do what he wanted, but Dean got so excited telling him about drawing and he looked so happy when they were drawing together. Seamus began to feel guilty about lying, he never wanted to draw or paint or anything artsy, but it made Dean so happy that he said he did.

Dean was also very supportive of Seamus' attempts. "You're improving already." He'd say. It was clearly a lie in Seamus eyes. And even though Seamus got angry and frustrated, Dean stayed calm and explained everything again. He would make an amazing art teacher.

~

One day when he was practicing on his own Harry came towards him with a smirk on his face. "So Dean's teaching you how to draw?" Seamus hummed in agreement, trying to concentrate on his drawing. "How's it going?" Didn't Harry have anything better to do? He showed him his drawing anyway. Harry's face twisted slightly before he made an effort to put it back to normal. "That's something."

"It's horrible, I know. I never even wanted to draw in the first place." Seamus sighed before realizing what he'd just said. "I mean... Don't tell Dean I said that."

Harry laughed. "I won't. But if you don't want to draw, why are you?"

Seamus hesitated, he kinda wanted to get it off his chest, but should he tell Harry? "Okay, but don't you dare tell anyone this." Harry nodded. " so, I kinda tried to tell Dean I liked him in like a more than friends way but I panicked and now I'm here." He blurted out so fast he'd be amazed if Harry even understood any of it.

Harry took a moment to process what Seamus said before replying. "Well I'm pretty sure he likes you too. You should tell him and then you can stop drawing too." Harry smiled slightly and Seamus just looked at him in confusion. When Seamus didn't reply he quickly tried to get away. "Yeah uh I gotta go, bye."

He mumbled goodbye and stared as Harry walked away. How would Harry know that Dean liked him? Harry was oblivious about many things, and if there was a ' fuck up' or 'bullshitting their way through life' club Harry would most certainly be in it.

He wasn't gonna tell Dean, he already tried, he failed, he won't do it again. He'll just keep drawing till Dean got tired of him. Maybe he'll even become a little better in the meanwhile.

~

After a couple of weeks he'd finally had enough, drawing made him angry and even grumpy now, he was afraid that if he didn't stop now he'll get even more angry and snap at Dean. He shoved his paper and pencil away from him. "Dean, I don't want to do this anymore. It's really nice that you tried to teach me but it's just not for me. And I actually never really wanted this and..." he cut himself off there, his eyes widened a bit and he felt his face heat up. Why did he always have to say shit he didn't want to when he tried to say something? "I mean, I... uh." He certainly ruined things with Dean now. Tears of the frustration of nothing working out, threatened to overflow his eyes and he rapidly blinked to try to keep them away. "I..."

"Oh, Seamus.." Dean walked over to where he was sitting and pulled him up into a hug. "But I love you." There was a small pause in which Seamus scrunched his face up and made a small 'huh' sound. "-R drawings." Dean began snickering as he pulled away slightly to look Seamus in the eyes with a grin on his face.

"Wait, what?" He wiped away the tears which had started to roll. He looked up at the taller boy as he thought back about the time he said the exact same thing to Dean and all this drama had started. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew, it took you like a full minute to add the 'R' to your sentence." Dean smiled at him.

Seamus shoved him and started laughing. "You asshole, why didn't you say something."

"I wanted you to say it." Dean paused. "And I might have kind of enjoyed drawing with you, you were good company." He added in quick speech.

Seamus felt like he couldn't stop smiling but after a moment he did, turning serious. "What now?"

"Well if I like you and you like me, I could be your boyfriend and you could be mine. If that's what you want, Seamus?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much." He put his forehead against Dean's chest, as they were still standing quite close, and started giggling. That oblivious bastard Harry was right after all.

Dean turned Seamus' head upwards so he was looking in his eyes. "May I kiss you, then?"

Seamus pressed his lips against the other pair instead of answering.

**Author's Note:**

> I slammed this right outta me in like 2 days and that's a new record for me, be proud please. All mistakes are mine cause I'm too lazy to read it over. Criticism and tips are appreciated.


End file.
